kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Backdrop
Merge Should we merge this with Suplex? They're basically the same ability, except in KA it used an inhale instead of a lunge and it uses a red headband instead of blue, in order to differentiate itself from Throw, in which Suplex needs to differentiate from Fighter. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:13, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure. On one hand, this is sort of a FireBall-Burning situation of two nearly identical abilities existing (though in that case FireBall and Burning are exactly the same) with one not being acknowledged in a long time. On the other hand, Backdrop and Suplex have a handful of moves that the other doesn't. And with FB-B, KNiD eliminated the first name. Meanwhile Backdrop and Suplex have always been in different games completely. I guess I'm neutral on this one. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 20:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Hm. I too am at a crossroads. I'm really not exactly sure whether they should be merged or not. The two abilities are alike, but not exactly the same, as in the FireBall-Burning rename. The way I see it, it's closer to the case of Freeze-Ice, even though those are more different from each other than Backdrop and Suplex. If I had to choose a side, I would say that we shouldn't merge the pages, but there seems to be solid evidence for either position. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:03, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Perhaps we should wait and see what happens to either/both abilities in the future. If Suplex returns with all of Backdrop's moves lumped into it, we could keep it as we did Plasma-Spark. If ''KA is remade again and changes Backdrop to Suplex, we could merge them or treat Backdrop like an element that was replaced later in the series. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:24, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Makes sense to me. For now though, we should leave these unmerged. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:29, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Putting all of Backdrop's moves in Suplex would require a lot of work, considering many moves are different, but require the same button inputs. Or Backdrop's aerial move - you don't need to press any button afterwards, Kirby throws the enemy right away, while Suplex has two aerial moves that require button inputs. I don't know how this will go. But I'd really like at least one of those to come back. May the ESP be with you. (talk) 21:32, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Suplex is basically an updated version of Backdrop. It has all of Backdrop's moves (except for the KA inhale and a different aerial move), and more, such as a kick, stomp, punch, and different air moves. They're also both obtained from Bugzzy. Suplex is basically a beefed-up version of Backdrop, with a different name. With Backdrop receiving a lunge attack in the remake, it's basically screaming Suplex, but perhaps they kept the name virtually the same because of the hat, which was red instead of blue because Throw was present and Fighter wasn't. The only reason Backdrop doesn't have all of the moves Suplex has is because of the original limitations in Kirby's Adventure in the first place (and that Suplex didn't technically exist), and because Nightmare in Dream Land wanted to be faithful to the original (aside from the lunge, which is a direct reference to Suplex). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:50, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::You bring up some strong points. However, I still agree with Nerdy that we should wait until either Backdrop or Suplex inevitably make another appearance to confirm your ideas. After all, there still are minor differences between the two abilities. I believe that you may be proved right, though; Suplex is far more likely to appear than Backdrop, it seems, provided the next appearance is not another ''KA remake. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ ''You've been... robobotized!'' 21:24, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I oppose. While Suplex does have moves similar to Backdrop, it was Backdrop which came first. So I don't think merging the pages is possible. Besides...doesn't Beetle's moves act similarly to Suplex's? Rorosilky5 (talk) 14:22, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Backdrop did come first, yes, but so did Fireball before it was changed to Burning. Sure, Beetle has similar moves to Suplex, but Beetle is a drastically different ability otherwise. All of Backdrop's moves are in Suplex's move set (aside from that they have different aerial moves, and the KA version uses an inhale instead of a lunge, which was changed in KNiDL anyway). Besides, it's not unusual for move sets to change. Take Sword for example; its move set in KSS was not the same as its move set in KatAM. Standard combos were different, final cutter, sword beam, midair chop, sword slide, etc. Thing is, it's still "Sword" in both games, whereas it's still Backdrop and Suplex instead of changing the name to one name (for a variety of reasons). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:32, November 8, 2016 (UTC) : What I ment was, I highly doubt that Suplex will return due to the introduction of Beetle in Triple Deluxe; so we'll be likely getting Beetle instead of Suplex in the next Kirby game. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, that is true, which mildly upsets me, because I loved Suplex. It could end up being replaced by Throw or Fighter, if Throw even comes back. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 13:56, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then I guess we don't need to merge them. They're unique in their own ways. Backdrop having to attack with one control pad direction, and Suplex having new and updated moves. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) trivia it says that backdrop made in appearance before throw,but didn't they debut in the same game? oh,and to a previous comment,beetle did not appear in the next platformer after kirby triple deluxe,not even the next traditional kirby platformer after kirby triple deluxe and suplex didn't appear either. but in the latets game,both beetle and suplex appeari am pikapika200 (talk) 03:41, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :While they both debuted in the same game, Bugzzy, the source of Backdrop, appears before Rolling Turtle/Phan Phan, the source of Throw. Iqskirby (talk) 05:38, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :oh,now that i think about it,backdrop was probably programmed into the game before throw was. and on that mpte,beam was probably the first ability to be programmed into the game.